If you're Kira and you know it
by darisu-chan
Summary: L has a new plan to catch Kira that involves, clapping and singing? Written for L's birthday! Crack! Minor Light bashing!


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Death Note, but soon people, I will! Mwahahaha… just kidding!

**Author's Note: **Again Happy Halloween! This is my second fanfic for L's birthday…I know, I got terribly excited and I've been waiting for his birthday for the whole month. This one-shot is a parody of a beloved children song, that we all probably sang in our childhoods…If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! One day I just got this idea out of the blue and had to write it! L and Light are ooc, you are warned. And no…this isn't yaoi, it is just crack!

On with the story…

If you're Kira and you know it

After thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and THINKING, L, the best three detectives in the world, finally came up with a plan to prove that Yagami Light was, indeed, Kira. It took him hours, one ton of strawberry cakes and, for some reason, children songs. Now, you might wonder, how in the world would L hear this type of songs? Well…boredom was too big. But seriously, now these childish songs helped him solving the most intriguing case ever: the Kira case.

It was October 31st, his birthday, not that the people in the Task Force knew about it, only Watari had this information and wouldn't tell anybody. And yes, today was the day he, L, was capturing Kira and solving this mystery.

Yagami-san and Mogi were out, doing some research of some sort, or just escaping from the stupidity of Matsuda. Meanwhile, Matsuda was doing some important tasks, like fetching everybody coffee, doing Misa's nails, organizing the files, washing L's clothes and writing his new book: "The amazing adventures of L's assistant", a book that would probably never appear in book shops. Light was planning his next move against L, thinking of ways that he could deceive L. Misa, in the mid time, was making a photo album with what would Light's and her children would look like and reorganizing her future wedding, and Watari was baking some more cakes for L. Yes, it was another ordinary day in the Task Force, _no one will find anything suspicious today_, L thought, smiling.

Soon, everybody got bored, since they were doing the same stuff daily for what now, 4 months? Well, L decided that it was the perfect time to put his awesome plan in action. He searched for the file of his plan in his computer, the file read:

_The super awesome plan of defeating Kira before eating dessert_

_1.- Wait 'till everyone is bored._

_2.- Propose a game called "If you're Kira and you know it"._

_3.- Explain the rules._

_4.- Make Misa fall for it._

_5.- Make Misa give away Light._

_6.- Arrest both of them._

_7.- Eat dessert._

As you can see, the plan was really elaborated and very detailed; it was fail proof, really. L looked around the room, yes! Everybody was bored to death; he put a check next to step one, and decided to proceed with step 2, he smiled mischievously.

- Hey! What if today we play a game! – L exclaimed, gaining everybody's attention.

- Like what? – Matsuda asked.

- A new game called "If you're Kira and you know it"

- I wanna play! – Misa said with glee. For some reason, Light thought the name of the game was suspicious, but agreed to it anyways.

- How do we play it, Ryuzaki? – Light asked.

- Well you see, we sing the song and we have to do what the song asks! – Misa and Matsuda cheered and got prepared for the game.

- Everybody's ready? – L asked them.

- Hell yeah! – Misa and Matsuda shouted.

- Hai… - Light simply said, waiting for whatever Ryuzaki had planned for them.

- Very well…NOW LET'S SING!

- If you're Kira and you know it…CLAP YOUR HANDS!

In that very moment, Light was about to clap his hands, but stopped, immediately noticing this was a trap. Misa, in the other hand, clapped happily, L only smirked.

- Well, Amane Misa, you have just accepted that you are Kira. – L said in his monotonous voice.

- That…That's not true, Ryuzaki! – Misa whined.

- Misa-chan, we both know you are lying to me.

- But…but

- Misa, I'm really ashamed of you. To think that _I, Yagami Light_ the most _fantastic, handsome, totally awesome _guy would date a criminal like you! I'm disgusted! – Light said in his perfect acting.

- But…but Light! I did it for… - Her words were interrupted by Light's new rambling.

- Please Ryuzaki, take her to the police and make justice! – And the Oscar goes to Yagami Light…

- Hold on a sec, Zac Efron, I'm not done with Misa. Listen Misa, you're jsu too dumb to be the first Kira, but, If you help me to discover who he is, then you'll be free.

- Zac Efron? – Light said, but nobody listened to him.

- Ok Ryuzaki, I'll do anything you ask me.

- Ok, let's see. You're going to do what the song says, if it's true.

- Ok!

- No lying!

- Very well, Ryuzaki-kun!

- If Light is Kira and you know it, CLAP YOUR HANDS!

- Misa NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Light screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was too late.

- CLAP! – Misa had already clapped her hands in glee.

- I can't believe it! Light-kun can't be Kira! – Matsuda cried.

- Just as I thought, you _I'magay _Light are the first Kira, and more importantly, you are gay and have a crush on me, so, for mine and the world's sake, with the power of justice that has been given to me, you are now arrested! – L said with a smirk on his face.

- YOU BASTARD! To think that I considered you could have the opportunity of becoming my co-star in my new show!

Out of nowhere, some guys in black suits appeared and dragged Light out of the building. Misa made out with Matsuda and Watari sweatdropped in a corner.

- Yay! My plan worked! Now's time for dessert. Watari, please, bring me some cake! – L said happily, while hopping all around Misa and Matsuda, while they were _still _making out.

Wow! Random much! LOL well, now I'll explain somethings. I don't know if you noticed, but Zac Efron kind of looks like Light, before they ahd the same hairstyle and stuff, plus the dumb girlfriend. And the I'magay, well, that's how Yagami is spelled backwards. Hope you liked it, even though I think it ended crappy. Let's keep on celebrating L's birthday!


End file.
